What Happens Now
by COGreysLover
Summary: A story about Cristina and Owen starting at episode 5 of season 9. This is more my take on what I would like to happen. Hope you all like it! Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Okay so this is a new story it's obviously from the last episode just changed a little bit and more from Owen's point of view. It's going to be a continuation but it's going to be more what I think should happen with them. Hope you like it! :) Please review!**

Looking up at the stars things seemed okay for a minute. Being out in the woods alone with his thoughts Owen felt a bit refreshed for a moment. He figured this would be a good thing to get away from the firehouse, to get away from all the amazing memories he had with the love of his life who had just got up and left him there. Cristina had told him goodbye on the phone and he figured that was it she was gone forever, she was never coming back and he should try and just move on with his life even though he would never love another woman.

Owen opened the door to the trailer and walked in, it was pretty empty but he didn't need much. He got his clothes out and hung them up, then unloaded the small cooler he had brought with him full of beer and some food. He took his coat and his shoes off and laid down on the bed, he was so thankful that Derek had let him use the trailer it seemed to be an escape for everyone. Owen laid there with a million thoughts going through his mind; was he getting a divorce? Was he ever going to talk to her again? Was he ever going to see her again? He had no idea what to do next.

He got his phone out to see if there was a message or a text, he was being too optimistic there was nothing on his phone not a text or a missed call absolutely nothing. He felt alone like he had no one to turn to which is why he was throwing himself into working and not sleeping at night. He sighed and looked at the ring on his finger that symbolized their marriage and happy times when they were together then everything just went to hell. He played with his ring and then finally took it off, he didn't feel like he was married right now his wife wasn't with him and he wasn't happy so why should he wear it especially now when he felt the lowest of the low. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes and rested his head and eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Minnesota Cristina was laying in her hotel room watching the snow fall out her window she didn't know what she was feeling. She was happy to be working with Dr. Thomas who was a living cardio legend but she didn't fit in at all, if she didn't have Thomas she would have been gone a long time ago. She also hated Dr. Parker, he was an arrogant asshole. She had no idea why she was sleeping with him maybe to fill a void or maybe just to have empty meaningless sex for the sake of an orgasm but it seemed to make her feel worse about herself she knew she had to stop. The sex was also horrible she couldn't even look at him because it grossed her out and all she could think about was sex with Owen, she had never had a connection like that with anyone before and with Owen it was more than sex.

She looked over at the clock 5:59 AM, she had one minute before her alarm was going to go off and she had to drag herself out of bed to that horrible place. She hoped Thomas would have a good surgery for her to distract her from everything. One minute later her alarm went off; she reached over and turned it off then reluctantly got out of bed. She hopped in the shower and got ready for work. Her phone started going off it was Meredith.

"Hey Mer, what are you doing?"

"Hey Oh trying to potty train Zola but she's not having any of it, and Derek is gone away and I need to get to work…."

Cristina laughed a little bit

"Sounds like a charmed life, I am heading out into the freezing freakin cold weather and I'm sure my damn car will be buried under the snow…Oh yep I was right. Dammit I'm calling Thomas to come get me."

"That's what you get for moving to Minnesota…Oh Thomas he's your new me isn't he?"

"You know he kind of is."

"I've been replaced by a fossil, thanks Cristina."

"haha oh whatever your there I'm here I need someone to talk to."

"What about Parker? Isn't he your disgusting sex friend? I don't even like saying that Cristina seriously you need to stop with that."

"Ugghhhh I know he's gross I don't know what I'm doing…..Okay I have to go talk to you soon."

Cristina hung up she didn't want to get into it with Meredith. She called Thomas to come and get her and he did, they got to the hospital and started working on a huge case.

Back at Seattle Owen was going over a ton of paperwork in the conference room. He heard some commotion in the hallways and he thought he heard a baby crying. He walked out and saw Meredith's interns passing Zola around not really knowing what they were doing with her.

"Hey what's going on here? Where's Grey?"

"She's in surgery and the daycare won't take Zola because she has a bit of a fever but we all have charting and Dr. Grey's post-ops to do we don't know what to do with Zola."

Owen gestured to hand over the crying baby; he rubbed her back trying to soothe her. He felt her forehead she had a fever.

"Did you give her anything?"

"Yeah we gave her some acedomenaphine to take the fever away."

"Okay you guys go do what you have to do I'll take Zola just make sure you tell Grey."

"Thank you Chief."

They all scurried off in opposite directions and Owen carried Zola in the conference room and put a blanket down for her.

"Hey Zozo you want to hang out with Uncle Owen today? it's okay sweetie you'll feel better soon."

He got out her juice and gave her some to keep her hydrated and tried to comfort her as much as possible. Owen sat and played with Zola for a little bit trying to get her to smile and she eventually did.

"Uncle Owen is bad at patty cake."

He laughed a bit, he was so good with her he was good with any kids. Owen spent a lot of the day with Zola eventually he started walking around the halls because obviously the interns forgot to tell Meredith that he had Zola.

Meredith wandered the halls kind of freaking out before she turned the corner and saw Owen holding Zola.

"Oh thank god…..There you are Zola you scared mamma."

"Sorry Grey I told your interns to tell you I had her for the day, I was only doing some paperwork so she hung out with me. Didn't you Zola?"

He tickled her and she laughed a bit, Meredith smiled at him.

"She looks good, is her fever down?"

"Yep it's gone; I gave her some more acedomenaphine and just kept her hydrated. She seems better she was playing and talking a lot."

Owen smiled at Zola and she grinned back at her. Meredith seemed to be getting along with Owen a lot, she knew how much he cared and loved Cristina a lot she could see he was hurting. Anyone who knew Owen a little bit knew he was hurting.

"Thank you Owen, really thank you so much. I appreciate it and Zola looks like she had a good time with you today."

Owen handed Zola over to Mer. They both stood there for a minute.

"Oh it's no problem, it has to be hard when the daycare won't take her and Derek's out of town."

"Yeah I couldn't seem to find anyone…So you're at the trailer? Derek told me about it."

Owen looked a bit awkward

"Uh yeah I…..I just needed to get away from the firehouse. Too many things that remind me of her."

Owen looked down.

"Yeah I get it…..she's doing okay though…."

Meredith patted Owen's shoulder

"Thanks again, I guess I'll see you around your welcome to come to the house whenever you want."

Owen looked at her it was kind of strange her being nice to him but maybe she realized just how much Cristina and Owen loved each other no matter what happened to them in the past.

"Thank you."

Meredith walked away and Owen walked to his office to change and head back to the trailer. Mer drove up to the dream house passing Owen's truck on the way there. She got Zola out of the car luckily she was sleeping so she gently walked to the door and opened it. She walked into Zola's room and put her into bed slowly not waking her up. A few minutes later she heard the doorbell ring she thought maybe it was Owen but she opened the door and Cristina was standing there. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Cristina?! Oh my god!"

Cristina looked like she was going to cry obviously something had happened back in Minnesota. She hugged her tight.

"I…..I had to come back…..also I'm pretty drunk because I had to get on a freakin plane."

Meredith wondered if she noticed Owen's truck at the trailer but she was pretty drunk she didn't seem to notice anything.

"Come and sit down."

They got settled in on Mer's couch and started chatting a bit; Cristina didn't tell Meredith that Thomas passed away in the middle of surgery and all the things he had told her before he died. He was more of a father figure to her and she just couldn't talk about it at the moment.

Owen was sitting in the trailer and he noticed a cab passed the trailer. He stepped outside and watched to see who was getting out. He thought it might have been Derek coming home but it wasn't. His heart sank; he saw the familiar curly black hair even from that far distance. It was Cristina she was there she was in Seattle and she was going to see Meredith.

He walked back into the trailer with his hands running through his hair, the love of his life was back. Now what the hell was he supposed to do…..

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG you guys are all awesome! Thank you for your reviews glad your liking my story so far! Please keep reviewing! Sorry it's a little back and forth between Owen and Cristina's story cause they are apart soooo I'll try not to be too jumpy with it! Lol I am going to mark it as Owen and Cristina just to clarify a little more.**

Owen paced back and forth in the trailer with so many things running through his mind. What was he going to do now? How was he supposed to get over her? Was he going to talk to her about where they were at? He was so hurt by her he wasn't sure what to do. Obviously she was going to come and ask for her job back if she was back for good. He didn't know what to do. He sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands and let out a few tears. He loved her more than anything but was that enough anymore? He sat on the bed for a while just letting out his emotions, something he often held in all the time. He was the together guy who worked non-stop he never showed this side of him to anyone but her and that made him hurt even more.

A few hours later Owen laid back on the bed he was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. He tried to close his eyes hoping the thoughts of her would go away but they didn't.

_**Cristina**_

Back at the dream house Cristina was pretty out of it. Her and Mer chatted for a little bit but then Cristina fell asleep on the couch. She had a horrible few days in Minnesota and was utterly exhausted. Mer was happy she was back but she was actually thinking about how Owen would feel now that Cristina was back. The next morning she heard Zola crying, it was early but she figured she would give Mer a break and go get her. She walked into Zola's room.

"Hey Zozo, what's the matter? Auntie Cristina is here. Come on let's go for a walk."

She picked up the little girl and then headed out to the living room, she was still crying so she decided to take her out on the front porch. It was actually a nice fall day out. Cristina walked around with Zola trying to make her laugh and eventually it worked. Cristina sat down on the porch steps and looked around. Then she noticed something, she looked over at the trailer but saw a familiar truck sitting outside of it.

Owen's truck was sitting out front of the trailer. Her heart started racing a little bit she knew she was going to have to see him but she had no idea that he was living in the trailer. The last time she talked to him she said goodbye, they were still married but living very separate lives and now she was back so what was going to happen now? She still loved him so much and saying goodbye to him was one of the hardest things she had to do, but now that she was back maybe just maybe they could work something out.

Cristina walked back into the house quickly with Zola and opened Mer's door.

"Meredith! Wake up! Is…..is that Owen's truck at the trailer?"

Mer woke up abruptly and sat straight up

"What…..oh…..uhhh yeah he asked Derek if he could live there for a while…..He said the firehouse reminded him too much of you."

Meredith was being totally honest with her she wasn't about to meddle in their marriage again, she knew she did that before and she was done with that. Obviously they loved each other.

"Oh…what should I do? Should I go over there?"

"That's your call Cristina, he's your husband."

_Husband, that's my husband out here alone in the trailer _

"Here take Zola….I…..I need to talk to him."

She put Zola on the bed and grabbed a sweater from Mer's clothes and headed out. Her heart was racing all the way there he was obviously still there because his truck was there. She walked up to the trailer and knocked…..

_**Owen**_

It was really early in the morning around 5 AM and Owen decided to give up on trying to sleep and go for a very long run instead to try and clear his head. He ran and ran thinking about everything that had happened to them in the past year. It all started with the abortion and him holding her hand through it supporting her but it was killing him inside. He loved her so much that he was going to support her but he just wished that she would have considered just the thought of having the baby and considering his opinion about it. He had watched her with Zola many times and she was so amazing with her, he couldn't help but imagine her with their own child.

He pushed that thought away because it was done and over with and there was nothing that could change it. He continued running thinking more about all their problems him cheating, then the plane crash, then him taking care of her and getting her through her PTSD when she literally lost her mind, then she left and said goodbye. But through all the hurt and all the pain the love he had for her was overwhelming. He thought back to their good times, to coming home to her at night and just sitting in the firehouse together talking about their day. Things were good for so long and then everything went to hell.

Owen started heading back for the trailer the run didn't seem to help so he figured going into work early and just throwing himself in a good trauma would help. He ran around the corner and saw her standing there at his door knocking.

She jumped a bit as she saw him

"Oh god! You scared me…."

Owen was totally out of breath

"Oh sorry…so your…..your back?"

"Uhhh yeah….I just….I wanted to…..your living in the trailer?"

Owen walked closer to her he was all sweaty and out of breath and seeing her there he didn't know what to say to her without being awkward.

"Yeah I….I needed to get away from the firehouse."

He said awkwardly

"Oh…."

She wasn't sure what to say, she wanted to just hug him and never let him go but there was a lot of damage between them, she was a little surprised that he wasn't more welcoming to her but then again why would he be.

"So are you coming back to work? Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Owen was a bit cold with her

"Well yeah I do want to come back, but I thought maybe….I don't know we should talk or something."

"Talk about what?"

"Owen….."

Was all she could say she loved him so much she was just so sad it had got to this point; she hurt him especially with saying goodbye to him over the phone. Owen looked down at his watch.

"Oh I have to get to work, I have rounds I'm doing today so come and see me and we'll get you all set up your papers signed to. Welcome back."

He walked into the trailer and let out a huge sigh and rubbed his eyes. He was so cold but he was hurting and seeing her again all these feelings came flooding back to him.

Cristina was taken aback by his reaction. She knew he was hurting and so was she, she needed to talk to him and not about work but she had no idea where to start. She started walking back to the house and letting out a few tears along the way. She wanted to fix them because she loved him but she wasn't sure where to start.

She walked in the house and looked at Mer sitting on the couch with Zola.

"How did it go?"

Cristina took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears but she couldn't hold it in any longer. Her knees buckled and she leaned against the door shrinking down into a ball on the floor and sobbed. Mer walked over to her and put her arm around her friend.

"Shhhh it's okay…..it's okay."

She held her friend close and just let her cry she didn't say anything because obviously Cristina still loved Owen so much.

_**Owen**_

Owen felt pretty horrible about what had just happened he wasn't sure what to say to her or where to start. He started the shower and hopped in letting the hot water take over his body, it felt good but his emotions were over taking him and he let out some tears in the shower. What was going to happen with them he didn't know, but he knew he still loved her more than anything in the world and maybe just maybe they could get past this but right now the pain was too fresh he just needed time to think things through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Please keep on reviewing I love to hear your thoughts! :D Thank you! **

About an hour later Owen was ready for work; he locked up the trailer and hopped in the truck. He stopped for a minute and looked up at the house and sighed. She was back and she was here to stay, they both were clearly confused as to how to move forward or even what to do but right now Owen just wanted to work and forget things for a little while at least. He turned on the truck and then drove away heading to the hospital.

_**Cristina**_

Cristina got herself together eventually and started to get ready. She was going to go in with Meredith to talk to Owen about her job but also hopefully talk more about them.

"Ready to go?" Mer asked

Cristina was in a daze "Uhh yeah I….I think so…..I need to see Owen at work."

"Okay"

Meredith was going to support her with whatever she decided. They got Zola all ready and then headed to the hospital. It was weird for Cristina walking in there again she felt like she had been gone forever. She walked to the daycare with Mer to drop Zola off then they walked to the attending's locker room. They walked in; Cristina looked around to see shocked faces everywhere.

"Yang oh my god your back?!"

April said to her with a huge grin on her face she actually missed her

"Yep I'm back"

She said as enthusiastically as she could

"Welcome back!"

April patted her on the back and walked out. Everyone greeted her then left to wrangle in their interns.

"Okay I have to go, I have rounds and post-ops with my idiot interns…..will you be okay?"

Cristina looked up at her friend

"Yeah I'll be find, I have to go find Owen."

"Okay text me if you need me."

Cristina nodded and watched Mer walk out of the room. She just sat there alone she felt empty, she didn't know what was going to happen but she needed to go find Owen. She got up with her bag and headed to Owen's office hoping to find him there.

Owen sat there in his office trying to do his paperwork, so many budgets to go through he definitely needed to get into a surgery in the afternoon after he was done all this crap. He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in"

He said still looking down.

"Is this a bad time?"

Cristina stood there in front of him he looked up hearing the familiar voice.

"Uhh no come in I have your paperwork here."

He got out her paperwork and she went and sat across from him.

"Here is what I can offer you."

He slid a piece of paper across the table and Cristina noticed something missing on his hand, his wedding ring that he never took off was gone. She flinched a little bit.

"That's fine, thank you."

She could feel some tears welling up and Owen saw it but right now he couldn't deal with this at work, he loved her yes but he couldn't do it right now. They were both being tortured because all he wanted to do was go over there and hug her and tell her it was going to be alright but he wasn't sure about that anymore. She held the tears back and looked at Owen.

"When do you want me to start?"

"You can start today if you want, I'll have some interns assigned to you and we have a new head of cardio you'll like him I think."

"Okay…whats going on with the lawyers will you be at the meeting tomorrow?"

"I'll be there to support my staff; I'm not your proxy anymore though."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you there."

She got up and started to walk out.

"Welcome back."

He said a bit cold to her he couldn't seem to help it he was hurting a lot. She stopped and looked back at him she had to do something she couldn't just walk out of there and leave it like that there had to be more to say.

"Owen can we talk? I think we need to talk we can't just be like this with each other."

He looked up at her she was asking for a chance to talk which was rare for Cristina he missed her so much.

He hesitated for a minute.

"Okay I'm off at 5 come and see me tonight I'll be at the trailer."

"Okay" She nodded and then walked out. Hopefully them talking would be a start to them figuring out what to do and where to go from here.

Cristina went and got changed into her dark blue scrubs, she remembered a moment with her and Owen this was just after they got married and they had the residents be attendings for a day; Owen came up to her telling her he liked her in the dark blue scrubs. She smiled slightly remembering that sweet moment between them. She pulled herself together trying just to think about work and walked out of the lounge.

She saw her pack of interns; they were the ones who called her an end table when she had completely lost it after the plane crash. She glared at them and walked straight up to them.

"So remember that end table you were talking about….guess what I'm not an end table anymore…..and I'm your worst freakin nightmare."

The looks on the interns faces said it all they were completely horrified and scared of her.

"Uhhh Dr. Yang we….we're"

"Don't bother apologizing or sucking up to me I hate you already….you will do the scut work, you will do all of the charting, and you will speak when you are asked by me or any other attending only. I don't want your opinion on things because I am better than you, you know how I know that? Because I am the cardio fellow and you're at the bottom of the surgical food chain…..interns."

Cristina absolutely loved getting fresh meat in the hospital, she was the queen of mean.

"You you're going to be 1, your 2, and your 3….also known as happy, grumpy, and dopey…got it?"

They all nodded and started following her.

"1! Your on scut…..2 your on charts….3 your doing all my post ops today. Try not to kill anyone because if you do I will not be happy."

Her interns looking beyond scared scurried away as fast as they could to get away from her. That felt good working in a place she knew she belonged and working in a place that was as competitive as she was. Her day went pretty smoothly, she enjoyed torturing the interns for a while and even got in on a surgery. She was definitely back and even the new head of cardio was impressed by her and she actually liked him to.

It was a long day and she knew it was going to get longer, she was going to go and talk to Owen about everything. Their marriage, where they went from here, if he even wanted anything with her anymore. She knew she wanted him still, she missed him so much and she still loved him so much. She grabbed her things and waited for Mer.

"Hey you want to grab some dinner and bring it home?"

"We can if you want I'm just not really in the mood for eating….I'm going to talk to Owen."

Cristina and Mer walked out to Mer's SUV with Zola in Mer's arms. They got in and headed to the dream house.

"Oh okay well I'll order in then and you can have some when you come back from your talk…..are you guys done you think?"

"I don't even know…he doesn't know about Parker and I have to tell him about it. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me after that."

Cristina looked out the window and sighed. They eventually got there and drove up to the firehouse passing Owen's truck along the way. He was home and she was going to have to face him. They got out of the truck.

"Okay I'm going over, I can't wait any longer."

Mer got Zola out and stood there for a minute then looked over to her door opening.

"Zola! Meredith I'm back!" Derek walked out of the house

"Oh my god Cristina….your….your back?"

"Uhhh yeah good to see you Derek…..I'll be back later."

Cristina smiled a little bit then headed towards Owen's trailer and watched the little family walk inside the dream house. She wanted that with Owen, she wanted to walk inside the firehouse and come home to him every single night and wake up to him every morning.

She got to his porch and stopped for a minute, her heart was racing. She knocked on the door then heard the footsteps to the door. Owen was expecting her.

"Oh hey….come in."

"Hey"

She walked in and stood there in front of him. She just wanted to break down right then and there but she held it together. Owen looked at her she was really back and there to stay, he loved her so much and trying to keep it together was hard but he did to. They stood there silent with each other not knowing what to say.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeey everyone! OMG sooo sorry about leaving you all hanging I had a chapter written but then I wanted to change it up a bit kind of go more with the story line. Sorry it's a bit repetitive from the actual show but I do have a plan! Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee review! :D**

Owen had been in meetings all day with lawyers and he actually found out that he had signed the papers for the new airline company; HE was the one who approved for them to get on the plane. For some weird reason the hospital was being ridiculously supportive and he couldn't figure out why they were being too supportive of it. He was sitting in his office and then he suddenly realized he was married to one of the plaintiff's how could they have a case against each other when they were still married. That was a huge conflict of interest and then it clicked conflict of interest a court room would never go for that, the case would be thrown out. His stomach turned in knots.

He ran down the hallway to the meeting room where all the lawyers were.

"You….you all said that you were being supportive of me but there's another reason…I'm married to one of the plaintiffs the case would be thrown out….that's a big conflict of interest….how could you not tell me that?!"

Owen yelled at them he was beyond pissed off they were going to play this whole thing out until the case got dropped. Owen being Owen of course blamed himself and felt like the people on the plane needed justice, they deserved it. He thought the love of his life out there died and he needed her to get something out of all the shit she had gone through out in the woods.

"Chief Hunt you cannot say anything to anyone…"

"What….what are you talking about? I can talk to my staff if I want to."

"You can't you signed a contract saying you wouldn't"

The woman pulled out the slip that Owen had signed earlier saying he wasn't allowed to talk about the case. Owen's heart started racing, what the hell was he going to do? He thought to himself.

Owen walked out of there quickly and went back to his office he just needed to leave, he needed to get out of there and think about what the hell he was going to do. He had an idea but he didn't want to do it but for him if it was going to come to that it was going to have to come to that. He drove back to the trailer and changed, then grabbed a beer. He sat down thinking and thinking and finally he came to a conclusion he knew what he was going to have to do. He waited for Cristina to come to the trailer and finally she did.

Cristina walked in and looked around her the trailer was pretty empty except for little things of Owen everywhere; his tie's all stacked neat in a corner, some of his shirts hung up, his guitar in the corner he loved his guitar. Then she glanced over by his bed and noticed two things a picture of her and Owen when they were happy, they had gone on a small hike together that Owen had convinced her to go on. Cristina Yang wasn't a hiker but she went because Owen wanted to. At one point when she was completely exhausted she sat down and made him sit beside her she pulled out her phone wrapped her arm around him and took a picture with him she even said to him "We need evidence of me actually hiking." Right after she took that she kissed him and they just sat there talking for a while laughing together. They had such a good day together that day; it made her tear up a little just thinking about it.

She then looked beside the picture and there it was his wedding ring just sitting there. Cristina stared for a little bit and then snapped herself out of it. Owen could see what she was looking at and he could see her tearing up he wanted to go over there and hug her but he couldn't, she had hurt him so much.

Owen got up and stood across from her, he put his hands in his jean pockets all he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and just be with her again but he couldn't.

"Thank you for letting me come here…"

He nodded a bit

"I think that we should….."

"Cristina I think we should get a divorce….."

She was shocked by his words it was like they just walked up and hit her right in the face

"Wh….what? A…..a divorce? Owen I…..is this what you want."

It literally was killing him to do this to her because she obviously came to the trailer to talk to him and talk through this about where they should go from there.

"Yes…..that's what I want."

It completely wasn't what he wanted he wanted to work it out for her but in a weird way he was doing this for her. He had to divorce her in order for her and the rest of them to get their settlement. But mainly he was thinking about her.

She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes

"Oh….uhhhh okay…I'll just go."

Cristina looked at him again he put on a cold front but inside he was completely torn apart. She walked out and just stood there frozen. Divorce, he said divorce which was the worst possible thing that could have happened. She needed to be alone she couldn't go see Meredith she just needed to get out of there. She called a cab and then headed to the firehouse trying to hold in the tears the whole way there.

She got out and walked up the stairs to their empty house and she just completely broke down.

Back at the trailer Owen was completely frozen he couldn't move, what the hell had he just done? He let the love of his life walk away. He so badly wanted to tell her why but he couldn't he just had to go through with it. He suddenly realized what he had just done and felt completely overwhelmed and let the tears stream down his face. They were in separate places but they both were having complete break downs they wanted each other and they wanted to try again but things had changed and this lawsuit was affecting them in a huge way.

A few days later they would pass each other in the halls trying to make small talk and be amicable about this decision but Cristina was so not on board with it.

Cristina saw Meredith at the OR board

"Hey you look like hell are you okay?"

Cristina sighed "Yeah I guess….Owen and I are trying to be amicable. Are you going to Bailey's wedding?"

"Yeah I'm a bridesmaid…..oh and by the way why didn't you tell me about you and Owen? Derek said Owen was doing it because of the lawsuit because it would be a huge conflict of interest and the case would be thrown out but I figured this means you guys are better because he's doing it for you I'm sure."

Cristina looked at Mer like she was an idiot.

"What are you talking about?"

Mer was confused

"Owen filed for divorce so that we would get the settlement…"

"What?! Are you kidding me?!"

"No I thought you knew I mean I figured he would have talked to you about it."

Cristina was pissed and upset and just didn't know what to do.

"He didn't…..and how the hell can we go along with this?! He has to divorce me so we'll get some fucking money?!"

"Cristina!"

"I….I can't right now…..I have to find Owen…"

She took her scrub cap off and practically ran to the conference room where Owen was doing some paperwork. She just walked in she didn't even knock. Owen looked up at her he knew something was up it said it all over her face.

"Cristina?"

"You…..I can't believe you….why didn't you tell me?! WHY OWEN?!"

She practically yelled at him

"Tell you what?"

He knew exactly what but he needed to hear it

"Your divorcing me because of the lawsuit?! Seriously Owen?! What the hell is with that? Why….why would you do that and not even fucking tell me?!"

Owen stood there a bit frozen he was going to have to talk and tell her what was going on now. He stood up and walked behind her and shut the door. This was going to be a long talk.

To be continued…..


End file.
